Runaway Katniss
by JavisTG
Summary: Written on Tumblr for Hookmatchmaker who sent the following prompt: Katniss/Runaway Bride.
1. Chapter 1

Written on Tumblr for Hookmatchmaker who sent the following prompt: Katniss/Runaway Bride.

This is a very condensed version of the story. I basically chose a scene and tweaked the rest a little bit.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Runaway Bride**

 _I can do this_ , Katniss told herself, _put one foot in front of the other and repeat until I reach the altar._ She let out a deep breath. _It's just a rehearsal. I've got this._

"Ready?" Madge whispered, giving Katniss's shoulder a soft squeeze. "Just walk in a straight line and don't look back, ok?"

Katniss nodded. Walking down the aisle was never the problem, -she had that down to a science by now- but staying there and actually going through with the ceremony, well that's where it got tricky.

 _It's different this time_ , Katniss reminded herself. _Gale isn't like Marvel or Darius. He really sees me. He knows who I am. He's the one_.

As if reading her thoughts, her fiancé said, "I'll be right behind you, Catnip. Peeta will be waiting at the altar like we discussed. Just pretend he's me and keep your eyes trained on him. Alright?"

"Easy peasy," Katniss said, flashing him her most confident smile.

"Easy peasy," Gale confirmed.

Katniss squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

A small smile touched her lips as she remembered the dress she was going to wear to the actual wedding. It was the finest one she'd had so far, with layers of silk and a long train -Peeta said she looked radiant in it.

Closing her eyes for an instant, she pictured herself wearing it. She tried to remember the feel of the soft fabric against her skin, the weight of the skirt hanging heavily from her hips, the sound of the crinoline rustling as she took her first steps.

Looking at Madge, Gale asked, "Can you open the door?"

With a flick of her wrist, Madge turned the doorknob and pushed the church doors wide open.

Katniss stood in place, taking measured breaths, as a long corridor materialized in front of her. The rows of rustic pews which hugged it on each side made the room look smaller than it was.

"Visualize," Gale instructed.

Katniss immediately imagined the room full of people -her family and friends- curious eyes waiting with eager anticipation, anxious to see if she managed to go through the entire ceremony this time around.

She shook her head to clear her mind of other people's expectations and concentrated on the words Gale had drilled into her mind. _Focus on the prize_.

Her eyes ran the full length of the aisle until they landed on Peeta. He was leaning against the empty pulpit, waiting for her at the other end of the corridor.

He looked good, in gray trousers and a pale blue button down shirt that matched his eyes.

The waves of ashy blond hair falling over his forehead brought a smile to Katniss's lips. He looked more like a teenager than like the rational adult he was.

Without further prompting, Katniss took her first step.

The soft carpet felt like cotton candy under her feet. _I can do this_ , she reassured herself as she continued walking.

"Doing good, Catnip," Gale whispered behind her.

Flattered by her fiancé's praise, Katniss kept moving.

A bright stream of light shone through the stained-glass window and got into her eyes. Startled, Katniss covered her face and blinked a few times.

"Don't lose your focus," Gale instructed.

Katniss nodded. Taking one more step, she tried her best to ignore the light as she looked straight ahead.

At the far end of the aisle, Peeta pushed away from the pulpit. He rolled his shoulders back and straightened his stance.

His lips turned up into a smile. It was shy and sweet. Katniss immediately mirrored it.

Feeling giddy with anticipation, she picked up her pace.

She hadn't known him long, -this handsome man who was waiting for her at the altar looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the world- but he had already become a grounding presence in her life.

Peeta Mellark was a reporter from the Capitol who had come to her small town a couple of weeks back with the assignment of figuring out her "story."

She had hated him at first; with his expensive Capitol clothes and polished manners.

Everything about him had felt wrong. From the way, he tied his shoelaces, to the way he sipped his tea.

She had found his presence unnerving, and she was insulted by the fact that he felt qualified to talk about her life and judge her actions.

She had been as mean to him as she possibly could. But he hadn't given up.

Peeta had been patient and kind. He had followed her rules and listened to her story, showing her that he was more interested in what she had to say as a person than in the scandal surrounding her string of failed marriages -or weddings, to be more precise.

She hadn't known him for very long, but she felt connected to him. In the few weeks they'd spent together, she'd learned that he was gentle and kind and that he wasn't afraid to stand up for those he cared about.

He had wiggled himself into her heart, and she had already begun to dread the day when he finished his research and decided to go home.

"A few more steps," Gale whispered, "You're almost there, Catnip."

Katniss nodded and kept walking, always focused on Peeta; hanging on to the blue, hopeful, eyes which were trained on her, calling out to her, quietly rooting for her to succeed.

A sudden sense of peace enveloped her, making her lightheaded and cheerful. Pulling her shoulders back, she took her next step.

She had never felt more certain of anything in her life.

She had almost reached her mark, when she felt it again, the anxiety, the dread, the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Katniss froze, eyes wide and dark as her fear took over.

Her palms began to sweat, and her treacherous mind flitted back to her failed weddings, to the expectant faces of her former grooms.

Her heart sunk. This was when things usually went south.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to catch her attention.

Katniss looked up, blinking a few times as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Peeta stood still, waiting for her to make her next move. The mix of terror and hope etched on his face as he nodded, ever so slightly, encouraging her to go on, tugged at her heart.

Her eyes found his, warm and bright as a summer sky, and, just like that, whatever it had been, the force holding her back was gone.

Relieved, she pressed her hand against her chest and sighed. Her fear turned into a soft chortle that escaped her lips.

Peeta smiled sweetly at her, but held back, giving her the space she needed to enjoy her newfound peace.

A familiar voice rang in the distance, but Katniss ignored it. The rest of the world could wait. Peeta's open arms calling out to her, inviting her to be free, we're all that mattered.

Letting go of her concerns, Katniss jumped into Peeta's embrace.

His arms, steady and strong, quickly enveloped her.

Katniss closed her eyes, feeling protected and loved. The soft beat of Peeta's heart under her ear soothed all her worries away.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He didn't resist. His arms tightened around Katniss's back, keeping her close while his lips molded to hers.

It was a slow kiss, full of tenderness and longing, charged with promise and need.

Katniss clung to him, digging her nails into his scalp to pull him even closer.

A warm wave of desire spread through her body, overwhelming her senses and throwing her into a lustful haze where the only thing that mattered was the feel of Peeta's lips on her skin.

Dazed, Katniss tried to make sense of what was happening. She had been kissed many times, but never like this. Like she was precious and delicious, a delicate dish that's meant to be thoroughly enjoyed.

Under other circumstances, she would have been worried. She would have questioned the effect Peeta seemed to have on her. But she was done being practical. She didn't want to examine her feelings anymore.

Without hesitation, she gave into the moment, eagerly letting all her reservations and fears go.

They broke apart a moment later, breathless and giddy, smiling like two children who have found an incredible treasure.

Peeta cupped her cheek, his eyes soft and unfocused as he ran his thumb over her swollen lips. "That was—," he said as if coming out of the fog.

Her head bobbed up and down in agreement as she tried to catch her breath. She was about to kiss him again when, out of nowhere, Gale's fist materialized, flashing past her to connect with Peeta's jaw.

The impact pushed Peeta straight out of Katniss's arms. Shocked, she watched him fall backward and land on the altar steps.

Gale stepped in front of her. His slate eyes still on Peeta who was too startled to stand up.

Surprise quickly gave way to anger. "Gale!" Katniss yelled, forcefully yanking her fiancé's arm to get his attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gale turned to her. His chest heaved as he tried to keep his breathing under control. "What do I think I'm doing? I'm defending the woman who's about to become my wife!"

"I don't need defending!" she bristled.

"He was kissing you, Catnip!" he yelled, pointing an angry finger in Peeta's direction.

Without waiting for Katniss's reply, Gale shoved her out of the way and focused on Peeta, who had managed to get back on his feet. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Peeta took a step back, raising his hands to show his surrender. "I… I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have. It's just—," He turned to look at Katniss. His hands fell limply to his sides. "You kissed me," he whispered.

Katniss nodded, touching her fingers to her lips as the implication of Peeta's words sunk in.

"What difference does that make?" Gale roared, reaching out to grab Peeta's collar. "You kissed her first."

Before Peeta could say anything, Katniss interrupted Gale's rant. "Enough!" Her broken voice echoed in the small room. "Let him go, Gale. We need to talk."

XXXXX

"You ok?" Peeta asked as Katniss sat down next to him.

They were on her front porch, where she'd asked him to wait for her while she talked to Gale. That had been hours ago.

Katniss nodded. With a sweet smile, she reached out to touch his chin where an angry bruise had already begun to show. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "He shouldn't have hit you."

Peeta waved her off. "It's fine. I shouldn't have been kissing his fiancée."

Katniss dropped her hand to her lap and turned to look at the sky. It was a peaceful night. A thousand stars seemed to smile on District 12.

"We're not engaged anymore," she whispered.

Peeta's shoulders dropped. He leaned forward until his elbows were resting on his knees. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," she said, sounding tired. "This wasn't your fault. It was me. Again. I keep getting myself into these situations." Turning to look at him, she asked, "Why do you think that is?"

Peeta shrugged. "Your sister thinks that you're afraid of binding yourself to someone else. She says that, after what happened to your parents, you decided to keep everyone at arms' length. That you don't want to risk suffering the way your mother did when your father died." His voice was pained when he added, "That you keep dating people you don't love because you think it will keep you safe."

"Really? Prim said that?" she asked, hating how small and insecure she sounded.

"Yeah."

Katniss sighed. She wanted to say that Prim's technical assessment of her situation had hurt her, but it hadn't. Not really. Her sister was right.

After her father's death, Katniss had vowed to keep her family safe.

Once her mother had recovered from her deep depression and Prim had grown up, Katniss had realized that being alone forever didn't make any sense. So, she'd started dating and, in time, she had even accepted marriage as a part of life.

Every one of her fiancées had given her something special.

Marvel's passionate ballads had rekindled her love for music.

Darius's delicate sense of humor had taught her how to smile again.

Mitchell's eagerness to please had allowed her to put herself first for once, and Gale's determination had made her believe that there was nothing she couldn't master.

They'd all been good to her, kind, and giving, and generous.

In her own way, she cared about them all. But she had chosen them with her head instead of her heart. And, at the end of the day, they hadn't been what she needed to complete her life.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss steeled herself for what she was about to do next.

Turning to face Peeta, she said, "The thing is… It felt different with you."

Peeta turned so quickly she thought he was going to lose his balance.

Warmth spread through her cheeks as she said. "I know it was just a rehearsal, but still. As I was walking down the aisle today, I felt the same anxiety, the same tightness in my chest I've felt every single time." Her hand reached her chest, and she pressed her fingers over her sternum, showing him the place where all her panic attacks began. "But then I saw you and, I don't know, all my worries sort of… disappeared. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Straightening up, Peeta looked into her eyes. The hopeful glow she had noticed earlier in the day was there again. "I don't think that's a coincidence either, Katniss."

Emboldened by Peeta's statement, Katniss ignored the anxious shiver running down her spine, and went on, "So, I was thinking. I already have a dress, and a caterer, and a venue. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste." Speaking matter-of-factly, she added, "And what about the people who have already saved the date? It would be rude of me to cancel on such short notice."

Peeta nodded, apparently giving her words some thoughtful consideration. "So, are you going to give them a party?"

Katniss shook her head. "I'd like to give them a wedding."

Peeta chuckled. His eyes told her that he was onto her, but he still asked, "Don't you need a groom for that?"

Katniss nodded. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her throat. "Will you marry me, Peeta?"

Peeta's smile softened. He gazed at her with a mix of adoration and passion so strong she thought she was going to burst into flames.

Wrapping his hand around her neck, he pulled her in for the softest, most gentle kiss she'd ever received.

Her small hand found his shoulder, and she greedily pulled on it to bring him closer.

Peeta tensed under her touch. Softly, he pushed her away. Leaning his forehead against Katniss's, he whispered, "No."

Katniss pulled back. Her gray eyes, wide as saucers, reflected all the stars in the sky.

Trying to keep the hurt out her voice, she asked, "No?"

Peeta reached for her hand. His thumb began tracing soothing patterns on her skin. "I want to be with you, Katniss, more than anything in the world. But I already rushed into a marriage once, and it didn't end well. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

His free hand reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And how about you?" he asked, running his fingers along the length of her braid. "You've been single for all of 10 minutes. After everything you've been through, you should take some time to think."

Katniss scowled. "I don't need to think," she said, sounding like a petulant child.

Peeta shook his head. "I see you, Katniss. You're intelligent and talented, and loyal, and strong. You've spent a long time taking care of others. It's high time you focused on yourself. You shouldn't settle for anything or anyone." With a shaky sigh, he continued, "It's breaking my heart to say no to you right now, but I don't want us to rush into something only to wake up tomorrow and regret it. We need to get to know each other, make sure that what we feel is real."

A crushing sense of defeat settled on her shoulders. Feeling broken, Katniss lowered her gaze to her lap. Peeta's hand was still entwined with hers. The soft caress of his thumb over her skin brought tears to her eyes.

"Will we still be together?" she asked.

Peeta tightened his hold on her. His words rang loud and clear, easing her worries and clearing away her doubts. "Yes. This is not the end of us, Katniss." Hooking his index under her chin, Peeta lifted her face towards his. "We're just getting started here."

XXXXX

 **AN** I'm working on a short epilogue to round this up a bit. I'll probably post it before the weekend.


	2. Epilogue

**AN.** Here's the epilogue. Hope you enjoy

"Perfect," Katniss thought looking at the freshly baked loaf she had just pulled out of the oven.

With tender care, she placed the bread in a basket lined with an embroidered linen napkin.

Katniss smiled. Everything was ready.

It had taken her a little more than a year, but she was finally going to marry Peeta.

XXXXX

A couple of days after Katniss canceled her wedding to Gale, Peeta had been called back to the Capitol.

His editor wasn't satisfied with the article he'd written.

"This was supposed to be a human-interest story with a happy ending," Alma grumbled. "People want to read about a girl marrying groom number 4, Mellark. Nobody cares that she failed to follow through with her plans, yet again -especially since she didn't even have a wedding this time." Taking another look at his notes, she stated, "We might run the story if she somehow manages to find groom number 5. But, until that happens, the piece is out."

Peeta had immediately bristled at his boss's words. He hated the implication that Katniss's struggles could be minimized and broken down into a bite-sized blurb. The woman he knew -the woman he'd fallen in love with—hadn't set out to hurt those who loved her. She acted the way she did because she was scared and confused.

Katniss had spent her life taking care of her family, she had earned the right to be treated with respect, and the men who had proposed to her deserved to be treated as more than just comic relief in a fluff piece on the Sunday paper.

He was about to start on an indignant rant about respect and common decency when his boss looked up from her desk.

"I still need a feature piece for the weekend edition," she said. "Think you can whip something up?"

Peeta immediately snapped into action. He stormed out of his boss's office and, after throwing away his notes on Katniss's love life, he turned his attention to a topic he had begun to research during his visit to District 12. A matter he felt was far more important to expose.

Peeta's new project would do more than entertain the crowds by making them laugh at the expense of someone else's suffering.

He didn't know it yet, but his article about the security protocols in District 12's mining industry would, in time, even help save people's lives.

XXXXX

The first months weren't easy for Katniss.

She was still in District 12, surrounded by her friends and family, following her old routines while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

Jumping from one relationship to the next had left her feeling hollow and confused.

Most people seemed to have an idea of who they were and what they wanted to do with their lives. But Katniss had been too focused on other people's futures and well-being to pay much mind to her own. She wondered if she had ever really known what she wanted to be when she grew up.

True to his word, Peeta didn't abandon her. He traveled back and forth as much as he could to keep their relationship going.

Stuck in her small, sleepy town, Katniss felt time stretch endlessly between Peeta's visits.

She had never minded the quiet life of District 12, but the stories Peeta told her about the Capitol intrigued her.

The hours they spent together were never enough; especially when she compared them to the long, dreary days they spent apart.

Peeta's steadfast presence grounded her. By his side, she felt safe. Sharing her fears and hopes with him imbued her with a strength she'd never had before.

Gradually, between frequent visits and phone calls, Peeta became her friend, her confidant, her lover.

Being with him was an intoxicating mixture of passion and comfort. Katniss had never felt as alive and wanted as she did when he was around. She had never been so comfortable in her own skin.

Peeta had a way of listening to her that helped her clear her mind, and make sense of the world and her place in it.

As hard as it was, spending a few months on her own was a good thing. It gave her the space to evaluate her life without pressure.

Before long, Katniss realized that, in her need to take care of others, she had neglected the things she truly loved. Like wood carving, the trade her father had taught her, which lay abandoned in the dark recesses of her mind.

When she spoke to Peeta about it, he suggested she went back to it. "You could give it another shot," he said, "I know you like working with your uncle at the hardware store, but this could be something that made you truly happy."

Determined to get a fresh start, Katniss found a small workshop where she could practice her trade.

With Prim's help, she went back to school where she took a few courses aimed at small business owners and craftsmen.

By the end of the first semester, she had already built a couple of dressers, a bow, and a beautiful desk.

Her heart raced anxiously in her chest as she snapped a few pictures of the pieces she'd created.

With trembling fingers, Katniss packed a small suitcase and hopped on a train bound for the Capitol. The thought of the binder with the pictures, safely stored inside her backpack, kept her smiling all the way.

Night had fallen over the busy city when Peeta found Katniss waiting at his doorstep. His face lit up as she explained about the stores she had visited during the day and the orders they had placed.

Three months later, Katniss moved to the Capitol.

Johanna Mason, the shop owner who had bought her furniture, helped her find a workshop on the outskirts of town.

Peeta's open arms welcomed her into his home.

Months flew by as Katniss adjusted to her new life in the big city.

There were times when she missed her friends and her home.

She missed Prim, most of all. But her sister was always a phone call away, and her happiness, whenever she heard of Katniss's new projects, was enough to soothe all her anxieties away.

At night, Peeta's embrace and company made all her struggles vanish into thin air.

One morning, after clearing up the breakfast table, Katniss dropped to one knee and asked Peeta to marry her. Again.

The tenderness in his eyes was just as sweet as it had been back in District 12 but, this time, he said, "yes."

Fearful of the stress of organizing yet another wedding, Katniss had suggested to put pomp and circumstance aside and to follow her district's humble tradition.

Peeta had agreed on the spot. A private toasting ceremony was all he needed.

XXXXX

Katniss married Peeta on a crisp autumn afternoon, just as the sun dipped under the horizon painting colors in the sky.

There would be no church, no witnesses, and no fuss. Just a bride, a groom, and a loaf of bread.

The fire of the hearth and the strength of their love were all Katniss needed to say, "I do."


End file.
